


Do they keep it a secret like we do?

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: Audrey and Elliot's lives [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Molestation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Summary: self indulgent incest fics bc we're on quarantine and i'm bored n horny
Series: Audrey and Elliot's lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Do they keep it a secret like we do?

It was a windy, cool afternoon and the last sun rays tried to warm up the house.   
His sister read books by her bed, Dad was busy getting drunk downstairs, again, and Mom was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was out grocery shopping, despite the quarantine state that seemed to drag on forever since March. At first, the news of getting school cancelled sounded fun but, as time went on, a sour taste of regret filled him. Having read comics, drawn, colored said drawings and played with most of his toys, the seven year old quickly grew bored. He went to check on his sister. ‘Whatcha doing, sis?’ His small head was tilted right, just besides the door frame, the pitch brown gradient of it contrasting with his purple, almost lavender hair, creating a beautifully mundane picture. ‘Just reading’, she answered with a smirk while he snuggled up to take a closer look at the book placed on her thighs, full of highlighted words and phrases. Some pages even had hearts drawn on them. 

‘Lolita. What’s it about?’, he was sitting on her lap, doll-like. She starts caressing his hair, her beloved baby brother’s hair. ‘It’s about this middle-aged guy who falls in love with a twelve year old.’ He looks up, paying attention. ‘Kinda creepy if you ask me...but he’s so passionate and obsessive that it becomes stupidly romantic I guess?’, she bursts out laughing after this summarized version of such a complex book; her brother stares in silence, too young to understand.   
‘Do they keep it a secret like we do?’, he mindlessly asks. She’s taken aback with the sudden question but pretends it’s nothing. Her hands trail down his small body that learned to react to her touch and her touch only. He shivers. ‘Yeah, but ours isn’t bad remember?’, she whispers close to his ears. Head down, he stays quiet. ‘I thought you liked when I touched you…’ Feigning a sad face, she takes her hands off of him and pretends to leave, devastated. Desperate, the boy clings to her sleeve, begging her to stay. ‘I do, I do! I’m sorry, I won’t say that again sis.’ She then takes him on her arms, swinging him around the room, with the biggest smile on her face. Now, that’s my good boy.


End file.
